gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in Danger Zone
The following is a list of missions in Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone. In the game, many missions are available to do at the same time from multiple characters. All of the storyline missions are needed to get 100% Completion. There are __ storyline missions, split into chapters. There are five chapters. The gold medal system from ''Grand Theft Auto: V & The Ballad Of Gay Tony ''has also been featured. Missions are more flexible than other games, and can be done in a variety of ways. Storyline Missions Chapter I - New Begginings Fresh after doing six years for killing a drug dealer for the Jones Crime Family, Tommy Montana has to work his way back into the gang after years of the JCF losing control over the city. *The Meeting - Watch the game intro and drive to the Jones Family HQ and then to a safehouse in Harwood. *Extortion - Go and collect money from a laundromat which has not been paying the Jones Crime Family *Lurking In The Shadows - Follow a member of the Las Tormentas to a drug lab. *Minibus Hijack - Hijack a bus route owned by ex-Jones Family members. *Drug Trade - Go and conduct some drug deals. *Infiltrating The Lab - Assault the drug lab from Lurking In The Shadows and steal the drug being made there, JOY. *Undercover - Kill Wilton Larry, an undercover cop working for the New Hamilton City Police Department. *Dinner Time - Kill or spare the Las Tormentas' meth and JOY cook. *Battling The Bratva - Start a Gang War against the Radamir Bratva, who have been trying to expand into Jones Family turf. *Director's Cut - Burn down a Sex Shop which has not been paying Johnny Shelton and The Jones Family. *Tormenting The Tormentas - Kill a high ranking member of the Las Tormentas and take over some of their in North Hamilton. *Weight Of The Weapon - Help escort Irish Mob member Cillian Quickley into Harwood along with a crate full of firearms. *Boating Trip - Chase and kill two goons on boats who have stolen from Mark Valve's home. *Something Smells Fishy - Go and place wiretaps around the Hamilton City Triads' fish factory. *New Ownership - Takeover a cheque cashing place and claim it for the Jones Family. *Killing For JOY - Go and take part in a JOY deal with the Tormentas and watch it go wrong. Chapter II - Second Coming After the failed deal, the higher ups of the Jones Family decide to launch full-blown attacks on their enemies and take over Harwood and North Hamilton, and plan to move into Falcon Island. *Tricks Of The Triad - Plan and execute an attack on the Fish Factory owned by the Hamilton City Triads. *Lawyer's Fees - Go to visit Gerrald Bell, Randall's lawyer and then help his client eliminate three witnesses. *Cops N Robbers - Steal possesions from a rich man's home and then evade the cops. *JOYful Remorse - Go and intercept a JOY deal between the Las Tormentas and the Balduino Cartel. *Heroin Hero - Go and watch over a heroin deal between the Jones Family and the Irish Mob. *Insider - Meet up with Paulo, an insider from the Las Tormentas. *Fly With Me - Steal a helicopter with JOY stashed in it. *Blow Up Dolls - Get a truck full of unstable TNT and smash it through a weapon storage facility owned by the Radamir Bratva in Falcon Island. *Not Guilty - Intimidate some jurors for Gerrald. *Out At Sea - Plant a bomb on a Ship owned by some of Johnny's ex-associates. *Drug Destruction - Attack a drug lab owned by the Las Tormentas and Balduino Cartel. However, it turns out it was being watched by New Hamilton City Police Department, so escape the cops. *Tightening the N.O.O.S.E. - Attack a N.O.O.S.E. team which has been investigating the Jones Crime Family's latest exploits. *Final Case - Kill or spare Gerrald's rival lawyer, but retrieve a dossier containing details of Gerrald's corruption. *Raiding The Port - Ambush a shipment of drugs coming into Harwood for the Tormentas. *Straight Outta Sight - Help Paulo get to the airport and escape the Las Tormentas. *Death Toll - Spend a day working at the toll booths to stop drug vans entering JCF turf. Chapter III - Revelations Even though the Jones Crime Family are back on top and more powerful than ever, but with power comes responsibility. The gang's inner circle is slowly crumbling... *The Heist - Rob the Hamilton National Bank with Mark, Johnny, Corey, Randall & Kenny. *Pimpin' Problems - Several rival pimps have been threatening Kenny's prostitution ring. Whack all of the rival pimps. *Heavy Surveillance Pt.1 - Destroy several security cameras on JCF turf and on JCF fronts & assets. *Heavy Surveillance Pt.2 - Search several JCF cars for bugs and destroy them. *Heavy Surveillance Pt.3 - Destroy 5 Securicars. *Heavy Surveillance Pt.4 - Kill 3 FIB Rats *HeliHeist - Steal a Buzzard and other heavy weaponry from the Yardies. *Goodbye...Friend - Johnny Shelton wants to talk it out with Tommy, but it turns out to be an ambush. However, Johnny has now made a deal with the FIB & HCPD and is now a rat, so Tommy takes out waves of police and FIB agents, and kills Johnny. *Truth Be Told - Meet up with Corey, who explains JCF's plan for Tommy. *Ambushed - Randall & the Jones Family has betrayed Tommy, and has set up an ambush. Take out all attackers and meet up with Corey. Chapter IV - Moving Up In The World After being left for dead, Tommy realizes its time to fight back. With the help of some friends, Tommy founds his own gang, dubbed The Montana Gang. Also, he begins to work with other crime syndicates, to strengthen his own. He forms an alliance with Simone Antonelli, the don of the Antonelli Family Mafia. As well as Korean Mob boss Jun Moon & Keagan McNaill, the don of the Irish Mob. *Recruitment Drive - Drive across the city and look for recruits for your gang. *Building An Empire - Take over an Empire Building. *Time To Die - Kill Martin Ligner, an associate of the Jones Crime Family. *Total Torment - Steal a Balduino gang car and cause chaos in Las Tormentas turf. *Re-Reclamation - Steal back the Buzzard you stole for Randall, and return it to the Yardies. *Times Of JOY - Hijack trucks of JOY. *Sayonara Silvanos - Meet up with Simone Antonelli, the don of the Antonelli Family, and attack a compound owned by the Silvano Family, and kill a Silvano Family capo. *Pushback - Defend your turf and empire buildings. *Sticky Situations - Use sticky bombs to destroy equipment used by the Silvano Family's construction site. *Disbarred - Go and pick up Gerrald Bell from the hospital in Branston and recruit him to your gang. *Your Protection Needs Protection - Destroy stores paying protection to the Acconi Family, and then escape their tail. *Union Corruption - Kill a union worker who is affiliated with the Acconi Family. *Overthrown - Protect Simone's mansion from waves of Acconi & Silvano mobsters. *Fly-Away - Prepare an ambush to kill Kenny Jones. Once he is 'killed', it is revealed that Kenny has fled town and that it was a decoy. *Koreatown Wars - Meet up with Jun Moon, the leader of the Korean Mob. Then take back Koreatown from the Hamilton City Triads. *Detour - Hijack a prison bus full of Jones Family inmates and dump it in the river. *Hard Hitter - Take out a Triad underboss for Jun. *Full Assault - Steal an APC, and use it to destroy a Triad stronghold *Deal Stealers - Ambush a deal between the Triads, and the Balduino Cartel. *On A Higher Plane - Steal a Hydra. Then use it to shoot down a Triad Underboss' and his protection's helicopters. *Tormenter - Meet up with Irish Mob underboss Keagan McNaill, and defend the Irish's fronts from the Las Tormentas. *Boom! - Get a vehicle and fit it with a bomb. Then use it to destroy a meat factory which the Las Tormentas plan to use as a new drug lab. *Smuggler's Run - Get a boat and kill one of the Irish Mob's rival smugglers *Constructive Criticism - Take out a construction worker who is allied with the Tormentas. *Decoy - Drive around Las Tormentas turf and attract attention. Then drive to the Irish Mob's ambush. *The Exchange - Watch over Mark and Corey as they attempt a deal with a Columbian gang from Las Venturas. *Bad Endings Pt. I - Kill Mikail Radamir *Bad Endings Pt. II - Kill Hector Balduino *Lights Out - Start a gang war against the Jones Crime Family *Don't Touch Other's Things - Defend your assets from the Jones Crime Family. Chapter V: Closing The Book *Closing The Book - Kill Randall Jones and finish off the Jones Crime Family Asset Missions Norton's Used Autos * Cheetah - Steal a Cheetah * Banshee - Steal a Banshee * Sentinel - Steal a Sentinel * Turismo - Steal a Turismo * Super GT - Steal a Super GT The Compound * Cargobob - Steal a Cargobob * Barracks - Steal a Barracks OL * Lazer - Steal a P-600 Lazer * Rhino - Steal a Rhino * Hydra - Steal a Hydra Club 7 WIP. Hamilton Honkers Strip Club WIP. Ice Cream Factory WIP. Hamilton Leaf Print Works WIP. Category:Danger Zone